whisperstalkerrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Gulifrez
Dense, heavy jungle nation that is the homeland of the Kindred and one of the least explored nations in the realm due to the very thick jungle that covers the vast majorit of thie nation and the plentiful wild and dangerous creatures and monsters that inhabit the darkness that covers most of this nation. Veltstad The capital city of Gulifrez. Run by a group of elder Kindred known as the Ascended, who have mastered their psionic powers to the point where they no longer need to Dampen themselves to protect the other races from their capabilities. The Ascended The leadership of Gulifrez, a group of elder Kindred that use their powerful psionic powers to keep the peace in Gulifrez and ensure that no threats in the jungles they live in attack any Kindred settlements or attempt to leave the jungle and attack other border settlements. Hollowchapel The ruins of a Human trade outpost that was mysteriously abandoned save for a few visiting Gnome merchants four years after it was established. The Kindred were later discovered to have accidentally driven the inhabitants insane, and helped nurse the survivors back to health and travel safely through the jungle back to Antrel. Denosk The largest Wilder camp in Gulifrez. Several dozen Wilder Kindred live here, and outsiders are attacked on site if they wander too close to the camp. The Kindred of Denosk hate the other Kindred that volunteered to Dampen their innate abilities, and will chase them away from their home if they stray too close. The Wilders A small village of Kindred that shun the idea that they should have to dampen their psionic powers for the sake of the other race especially of this realm. They are largely ignored by the other Kindred settlements, but any members of this group that actively seek out members of other races will be hunted and brought to justice or killed for this crime in order to keep strong relations between the Kindred that seek to remain in good standing with the rest of the realm. They are very vengeful by nature and will hunt anyone that interlopes into their terrain to the edges of the jungles of Gulifrez. Alvaren A small Gnome settlement living in the darkness of the Deep in Gulifrez. The Gnomes that build this settlement also built a teleporter ring that allows people to travel directly to the Kindred capital city of Veltstad without having to brave the dangers of the Deep. Fallish A small guard outpost manned by soldiers from Antrel, this settlements exists for one purpose, to keep a close eye on the outlaws living in Oliga and act as the swift hand of retribution against them if the need should arise. There is a standing force of about 40 soldiers, but due to the proximity to a Shroud, hundreds more can be quickly teleported in from Tyrel. Shadowhaven A hidden settlement near the center of the Deep that is home to several companies of smugglers, bandits, and other outlaws that use the greatly feared jungles of Gulifrez as cover to keep themselves safe from legal repercussions from the governments of other nations. Other Areas of Interest The Deep The majority of Gulifrez is made up of a single engulfing jungle known as The Deep. There is very little sunlight in The Deep unless you climb to the tops of the tall trees here, and the area is home to many varieties of monsters, all of which view members of the various races as potential snacks. Not a safe place to travel through unless you are aware of the dangers or have a very talented guide.